broad_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubs in Care-A-Lot
"Thanks for watching the kids for me Lute. It shouldn't be to hard here, it's a resort after all." - Cat. About Cubs in Care-A-Lot is the first game in the Broad Horizons series. Prior to this, the series was a set of (crudely drawn) comics by Agumonofalchemy. The change mainly took place because of the larger focus on dialogue than action. It was the shortest one to make to dateUntil the release of Dark Horizons. only taking six months to make. It was also Agumonofalchemy's first use of Ren'py, the program used to code both this and Project Horizon. Story Syrus, Lute, Culania, and Abigail are dropped off on the world of Care-A-Lot by Cat, while she and Kyo go off to another world that's too dangerous for them to be, Edgar staying on The Star Piercer to monitor Cat and Kyo. They go their in order to make contact with King Arthur about information they may have on The Destroyer. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Merlin, who informs them he has been left in charge of escorting them through the city. He quickly takes them to the hotel they'll be staying at as they wait for their audience. After registration, the group falls through a trap door in the hotel lobby and end up in a scanning machine. It measures them, strips them, and diapers everyone, including Lute. At first this causes Lute embarrassment, and he reveals his secret enjoyment of wearing diapers to Syrus. Syrus tells him to relax, as he enjoys them too, and promises not to tell anyone else. The group decides to head to bed early, and most of them fall asleep quickly. Save for Syrus who feels uneasy. He notices the cribs slide into the walls, but before he can react, someone bursts into the room, claiming to be too late, and asking Syrus to come with them. Syrus complies. Later in a 'secret place' the person from before reveals himself to be a mercenary hired to reclaim Care-A-Lot from a dictator that overthrew the king and has been kidnapping people, never to be seen again. It's also revealed Merlin was the second hand man to the king, only to fall to the tyrant, his mind being taken over. He offers Syrus a position in the militia, however, Syrus instead demands to know where the victims go, and makes a single man assault there. It's a factory, and Syrus manages to quickly dismantle it thanks to his flashlight, just in time to save his friends. The factory is connected directly to the King's castle, so Syrus decides to go straight to the tyrant. He is confronted by Merlin however, and it seems the two will have to battle. However, Syrus outsmarts Merlin by using the flashlight to remove the hypnotism, and stun him to move onto the throne room. Inside he discovers the tyrant is none other than Samantha, trying to broaden her empire outside of the Digital World. She threatens him should he get in her way, but is more annoyed than anything since her presence interrupted his ability to find knowledge on The Destroyer. So before she can even move, he transmutes the throne she sits upon into a prison blob to send her back to the Digital World in. The Factory shut down, Merlin freed, and Samantha 'defeated', King Arthur returns to claim his throne, having watched from afar the entire time, waiting to strike. He regretfully informs Syrus that they have no information, despite the many hundreds of universes they have access to. About to leave, Merlin confronts Syrus in the train station. After thanking Syrus for saving him, Merlin shows Syrus his digivice, and reveals Syrus to be his tamer. He begs Syrus to come with and serve as a butler, to which Syrus begrudgingly agrees, not wanting a butler, but not wanting to upset Merlin either. Trivia * This is the first time Lute and Syrus are seen naked. * This game also features the first instance where Abigail is seen only in her diaper. * Many of the background characters are actually Original Characters created by other artists. * Oddly, Cat isn't wearing her usual diaper and dress during the introduction. * This game marks the first canonical use of Syrus' flashlight. References Category:Games